The present invention relates to a music-generating system consisting of a host unit and a plurality of terminal units for generating music.
Music-generating devices such as `karaoke` units (units for generating musical accompaniment, i.e., the instrumental part without voice, to which people enjoy singing songs) generally include a memory medium for storing music data, e.g., magnetic tapes or optical disks. The music-generating device reads out specified music data from the memory medium according to external instructions and reproduces music corresponding to the music data.
The above conventional music-generating devices generally reproduce music corresponding to music data stored on the memory medium. Accordingly, frequent replacement of the memory medium is required for fulfilling various requirements of customers, for example, for regenerating newly released or available pieces of music. Shops or companies owning many music-generating devices such as `karaoke` devices have to conduct troublesome replacement for each memory medium. The frequent replacement of many memory mediums requires both time and cost.
Wherefore, the object of this invention is thus to provide an improved music-generating system for efficiently supplying newly available music data to a plurality of music-generating terminal units.
Other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.